La historia de mis Papás
by SayayinPrincessMarie
Summary: Es un one-shot de como Trunks le cuenta a su mejor amigo Goten más o menos una parte de la historia de como comenzó todo el amor entre sus padres...(lo se mal summary... pero la historia es buena pasen y lean)...


Bueno me siento aburrida así que me decidí por hacer un ONE-SHOT espero que les guste se trata nada más y nada menos de Bulma y Vegeta... BESOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES...

* * *

**La historia de mis Papás**

Hera una mañana como cualquiera Trunks se fue a la montaña Paoz a jugar con su mejor amigo Goten, pero después de tanto jugar, Goten le preguntó la historia de como cual es la historia de como sus papás se casaron ya que el le contó que fue porque su papá penso que casarse hera comida...

"Bueno Goten, mi mamá me conto que..."

Después de la derrota de Freezer por un chico el cual mi mamá no me dijo quien era, paso unos tres meses con muchas cosas nuevas, mi mamá terminó su relación con Yamcha ya que le fué infiel VARIAS veces...

* * *

"Tú mamá fue novia de Yamcha".-Grito sorprendido Goten

"Si se, pero para mi suerte ella se quedó con mi papá".-Dijo como que aliviado de algo...

"No te caerá bien Yamcha Trunks".-Pregunto incredulo el hijo del hombre m´pas fuerte del mundo...

"Pues sinceramente no mucho que digamos, porque solo es un hombre cualquiera".-Dijo como si nada

"Tienes razón, si fueras el hijo de Yamcha serias muy debilucho".-Dijo Goten en tono gracioso

"Exacto, pero bueno te sigo contando..."

* * *

"Esta es la última entiendes, siempre es lo mismo, siempre me eres INFIEL...!".- Dijo esto llorando a mares..

"Pero Bulma, ya no lo vuelvo hacer, yo solo te quiero a tí, tú eres mi princesa mi...".-No pudo terminar puesto que mi mamá lo corto..

"A cuantas más dirás eso, pero sabes algo te vás como ya tienes plata largate de aquí no te quiero volver a ver, entiendes ya no quiero ser tú novia".-Dicho esto salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua...

* * *

"Yamcha tenía plata".-Preguntó Goten dudoso...

"Bueno mi mamá me dijo que el era un jugador de beisboll"

"Será bueno en algo".-Dijo Goten muy sorprendido

"Pues eso me dijo mi mamá, aunque yo no estoy muy seguro..."

"Pero bueno sigueme contando...".-Dijo Goten emocionado

"Bueno en que ibamos... a ya me acorde..."

* * *

Mi papá como siempre estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad hasta que le dió hambre y decidió ir a comer...

"Ya me dió hambre, ojala no me encuentre con la loca mujer de cabello amarillo".-Dijo saliendo de la cámara de gravedad, pero cuando salió vió algo impresionante que no lo pudo creer, hera ese insecto saliendo de la casa con un montón de maletas y solo le vino un pensamiento "-Alfín se va el estúpido insecto infiel-"...Pero cuando entró a la cocina vió como mi mamá estaba llorando, pero ella al notar su presencia decidió salir, y dejó a mi papá sin entender su conducta...

"-Otra vez se pelearon y fué más fuerte-".-Fué lo único que pensó al ver tal acto

"Ya no esta ves ya no le voy a dar otra oportunidad nooo, el solo es un maldito mujeriego...".-Se decía así misma llorando...

Pero mi papá al subir, para dirigirse a su cuarto escuchó el llanto, pero al principio no le importo, pero ya después de dos horas fué insoportable ya que vivía en el cuarto de alado...

"Quespués que no se va a callar, mejor yo mismo voy hacer que se calle".-Dijo esto y se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de mi mamá y golpeó la puerta...Mi mamá grito quien es y mi papá solo le dijo si le iva abrir y ella la abrió la puerta y lo abrazo como si nada y empezó a llorar más fuerte, para suerte de ella sus papás estaban de viaje así que el fue su consolador o algo así...

"Pero por que me abrazas, cada día estas más loca mujer".-Dijo esto con algo de asombro...

"Vegeta, perdoname".-Lo soltó de una y solo le dijo.-"Si quieres comida, solo aplasta el botón verde de los robots y ya"

"Mujer no vine por eso vine a decirte que tus molestos chillidos me molestan y no me dejan descansar tranquilamente..."

"A entonces perdón ok".-Dijo esto y se dió la vuelta, dandole la espalda a a mi papá

"Va a llorar de nuevo".-Dijo irónicamente...

"No".-Dijo con dificultad...

Y sin pensarlo dos veces mi papá la abrazó y mi mamá le correspondió al abrazo y empezó a llorar...

"Mujer no llores por un insecto inutil".-No sabia porque decía esto, es decir asta el mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras que salieron de la nada o mejor dicho del corazón...

"Tiens razón, pero fueron 8 años degastados en un idiota que decía que me amaba".-Y lloró más, peor que María Magdalena

"Pués si te amara como dice no te haría sifrir, no te trataría como un juego o solo te ultisaría porque eres la heredera del Corporación...".-Lo dijo un poco enfadado

"Vegeta".-Lo dijo con asombro, pero ya no lloro tanto como antes...

Estuvieron abrazados por un buen tiempo y como ya se hizo de noche mi papá decidió irse del cuarto, pero mi mamá lo detuvo puesto que no quería estar sola. El acepto pero con la condición de que ella se dormía y se iva y así fué, cuando mi mamá ya se durmió mi papá se disponía a salir, pero pudo ohir algo un poco raro para el...

"Te amo... Te amo Vegeta".-Decía mi mamá entre sueños...

"Yo también".- Mi papá se puso debil en ese momento ya que solo la veía y le parecía hermosa e inteligente...

* * *

"Y lo que pasó después no ce, puesto que ya no me conto lo de más mi mamá".-Dijo pensando en que pasaría después

"No sabes...que mal, cuando te enteres me cuentas".-Dijo Goten emocionado

"Veraz solo te digo que después de eso mi mamá me dijo que mi papá se hizo más atento con ella y que dos años después se casaron".-Dijo con orgullo

"Pero yo quiero saber que paso entre esos dos años".-Insistió Goten

"Pues no ce otro día te digo"

" Bueno pero que suerte la tuya, mi papá se caso porque penso que casarse era comida".-Dijo desanimado...

"Hay Goten tu familia si que es extraña...".-Dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente

"Si losé porque ellos se casaron después de un combate de artes marciales, ya que cuando eran niños mi mamá le dijo a mi papá que cuando crezcan el se case con ella y el entendió que eso era comida".-Dijo algo pensativo

"O sea que en pleno combate el se acordó de eso y le propuso matrimonio".-Preguntó Trunks algo confundido

"Si exacto".-Dijo Goten feliz

"Si tu papá pensó que casarse era comida, ahora entiendo porque tu también entiendes algunas cosas mal"

"Si tienes razón, oye... que malo eres Trunks".-Dijo medio enojado

"Yo solo digo la verdad, no te enojes...".-Dijo esto viendo para arriba

"Y tu que, no me dirás que no eres como tu papá un gruñón orgulloso".-Dijo esto para hacerlo enojar...

"Pero no soy distraído".-Dijo con pose de orgullo

"Yo no soy distraído...".-Hizo un puchero de berrinche

"Si como digas".-Dijo Trunks con un tono normal de voz, mientras tanto el se disponía a acostarse en el pasto...

"Ya me dio hambre, quiero comer...".-Iba corriendo Goten mientras le sonaban las tripas del estomago

Cuando también se escuchó el sonido del estomago de Trunks el también se fue corriendo para comer...

"Esperame Goten yo también quiero comer..."


End file.
